


La leyenda de Uh Apu, fanfic, STID (spoilers)

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal





	La leyenda de Uh Apu, fanfic, STID (spoilers)

Pairing; Spirk, past S/U  
Disclaimer; Pure Lies  
CF Soft, STID, más o menos AU  
Warnings; lenguaje chamánico  
Rating; G

-0-

“

Aconteció durante la estación de las hojas rojas, de los seres rojos, de la tierra roja y del cielo verde, _siendo el principio del hilo._

_ Fué el tejido del primer rollo _ , después de la Lluvia Negra.

Cuando Uh Apu, la gran Ave/Diosa de las estrellas, nacida en el Corazón del Universo, bajó de su nido a dormir al mar.

_ Eran las primeras puntadas del Proceso _ , cuando NosotroselPueblo éramos apenas gusanos de barro blanco y debíamos cuidarnos de los pájaros negros de fuego de Log, la Montaña Rugiente y teníamos que seguir la voluntad de Log, el fuego de la Montaña de Fuego y su Mandato.

En ese entonces, Uh Apu había bajado a dormir al mar, conversando con las MuyGrandes que respiraban agua y con los peces de perlas, que mordían sus alas de plata, llenas de sal.

Y cantaba y su canción formaba las olas de la marea alta.

Uh Apu había mandado a sus Mensajeros, vestidos de trapo y cubierto el rostro; uno tenía el cabello del color del oro solar, y reía siempre. Otro permanecía en silencio, como el agua de un estanque. Y el tercero, gritaba y ladraba como los truenos de la lluvia.

Y OrodeSol reía de la ira de Log, encerrado en su montaña de fuego, planeando travesuras, siempre.

Y SilenciodeAgua no hablaba, pero podía sonreír su amor hacia nosotros sólo con la mirada y sus manos siempre estaban creando cosas brillantes.

Y Truenodelluvia nos enseñó los secretos del Agua Amarga y las hojas de Co y aunque tenían sabor desagradable y olían mal, esas cosas curaban los males de NosotroselPueblo.

Y los pup y los demás animales que volaban/caminaban/se arrastraban sobre la piel roja de los árboles eran felices junto a NosotroselPueblo, viendo a los Mensajeros, los Hijos de la Diosa, que era el Corazón del Universo y a la que los demás Dioses amaban.

Entonces Log, encerrado en su montaña, sintió grande odio y grande envidia de los Mensajeros y encendió el Gran Fuego bajo la montaña, mientras planeaba mandar a sus pájaros negros de fuego a que nos devorasen como gusanos y quemaran todo.

_ Se tejieron las segundas puntadas del Proceso y el rollo avanzó una hilada _

Pero Uh Apu no iba a permitir semejante desgracia.

Ordenó a OrodeSol huír con la Espada de Log, la que él nos había dado para escribir y encender el fuego y que teníamos oculta en el Templo, porque el Mensajero hacía travesuras con esa espada y exaltaba la ira de Log y debíamos disciplinarlo como se hace con los niños muy pequeños. Y es que era travieso.

Y Uh Apu ordenó a SilenciodeAgua crear con sus manos una Voz de Hielo y SilenciodeAgua la llevó de noche al corazón mismo de Log, dejándola a los pies de su trono, en la esperanza de que semejante regalo aplacara la ira de Log.

Y Truenodelluvia guardó silencio, cuidando de sus compañeros y como su voz nos molestaba, no nos cuidamos de él.

Así, cuando OrodeSol y Truenodelluvia huyeron con la Espada de Log, SilenciodeAgua salió de la Sala del Trono y Log reventó de ira, ante su atrevimiento.

Pero entonces, la poderosa Voz de Hielo abrió su boca, cayendo sobre el fuego de Log y apagándolo y volviéndose cenizas y entre las nubes oscuras, SilenciodeAgua se perdió.

Y nosotros perseguimos a OrodeSol y Truenodelluvia, para que devolvieran la espada y sin darnos cuenta, huímos de la ira de Log y de sus cenizas negras, que ya no eran pájraos, que se habían disuelto y que mataron todo lo que era rojo, en ese momento.

Entonces, Uh Apu miró a sus Mensajeros en peligro y desplegando sus tres alas de plata y alzando su cabeza brillante, surgió del mar, llevándose en su seno a OrodeSol y a Truenodelluvia, quienes lloraban la desaparición de su hermano, SilenciodeAgua.

Y fue cuando nosotros aprendimos y supimos que Uh Apu era el mismo Corazón del Universo y el alma que vigila las estrellas y ríe como el agua y siempre peleará cpn los otros dioses, sólo por nosotros y en nuestro bien.

Por eso, NosotroselPueblo no tenemos más dioses y no conocemos mejor camino que la lealtad de los tres Mensajeros; la risa de OrodeSol, la verdad de Truenodelluvia y el amor silencioso de SilenciodeAgua, quien murió por nosotros, en el corazón de Log.

Y, cada vez que la luna roja reaparece, en la fecha de Log, en las cuarentaytantas semanas de la luna verde, subimos la Montaña y reímos en su borde y gritamos y después, callamos en paz.

Porque fue el afecto de Uh Apu lo que nos salvó de la ira de Log, al mandar a sus tres traviesos hijos a cuidar de NosotroselPueblo, desde el fondo del mar.

_ Y han sido esas las puntadas finales del tapiz. _

_ Así aconteció, en el Tiempo Rojo. _

__

_ -0- _

__

—¿Capitán Spock? ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

El anciano miró a la joven Gorn enfundada en azul, los ojos de un negro intenso y la piel cubierta de finísimas escamas doradas. La Xenóloga sostenía el tapiz con un cuidado religioso, un tanto azorada frente a la casi sonrisa de su capitán.

Spock se fijó en su erguida postura y en la forma de mover la cabeza, con cierta gracia inherente: a Nyota le habría gustado, sin duda alguna.

Y,¿ dónde estaba Nyota, después de ciento veinte años, dónde? Casi podía recordar, al escuchar la lectura de la Gorn, el rugido de Log. Es decir, del volcán, y la sonrisa de ella, besándolo a través del casco...

—¿Es todo lo que se encontró, doctora Sw?

—Sí, señor ¿Quiere que sigamos los protocolos de descontaminación cultural?

Spock no tuvo que pensarlo.

—Me parece que el procedimiento es irrelevante, doctora Sw. El daño es irreparable, pero a la vez, no hay tal; el progreso de ésta civilización cambió en un porcentaje mínimo,

_ Me pregunto, ashayam, t’hy’la, que habrías dicho de ver éste documento. Te habrías reído, con seguridad y aún ahora, amo tu risa y me encanta saber que otros, también la recuerdan, como si te hubieras ido ayer y no hace un siglo… te extraño tanto. _

Sw guardó silencio, frente a la súbita pausa de su capitán. Se contuvo a rascarse la cabeza; el vulcano era un anciano venerable y, si los chismes eran ciertos, había estado en ese Primer Contacto involuntario.

Spock se dio el lujo de suspirar.

Nada le quedaba por hacer ahí.

—Retomando órbita superior, Sw. Avise por favor al teniente Rivero que partimos en dos ciclos.

—Sí, Capitán, señor.

Y, sin mirar atrás, Spock tomó el tapiz de las manos de Sw; había cambiado un poco después de tanto tiempo, pero el color ocre brillante se mantenía, la efigie de los Mensajeros de Uh Apu, tan clara como la primera vez que fuera trazado. Y ya a solas, no evitó la sonrisa ni el llanto ni el añoro.

Su meditación estuvo acompañada del susurro del mar y de hojas rojas.

Y su sueño, de la risa de Jim…  
  
-0-  
  
 _Namasté y mil gracias por leerme._  
FA.  


  



End file.
